


Laura's Eden

by prettygood221B



Category: Logan (2017) - Fandom, Wolverine (Movies), Wolverine and the X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: And I have so many thoughts on this movie, Because I can, Ficlet Collection, Gen, Laura needs hugs, So do I, Stories from during/after Logan, so many feels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2018-10-09 02:16:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10401504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettygood221B/pseuds/prettygood221B
Summary: It took a long while before she felt safe, and even if she did, she hardly felt happy. But when she did feel happy, it was in spurts and not long at all. But if her father taught her anything- keep a hold of those moments tightly, because you'll need them for when the bad inevitably hit you.





	1. Eden?

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy! So Logan, that was a thing that happened. And because of that I feel like writing again! HOORAY!(im in emotional hell thats why.)
> 
> This is basically just going to be somewhat related ideas mashed into one big thing cuz WHY NOT. This one happens right after the movie, so YA.
> 
> Hope y'all enjoy!

Laura didn’t know what she was expecting when they finally found Eden, but what she and the rest of the kids found was unexpected to say the least. 

“Ricktor, this is Eden?” one of the girls asked. Ricktor responded with a nod. It seemed even Ricktor was surprised it was real. While it was surrounded on all sides but one with trees, the other in the side of a mountain, it stuck out like a sore thumb. 

“How has this place not been found yet?” another child asked.

“That’s because we knew you were coming.” A female voice replied. Some of the children jumped, and the rest were cautious, but Laura ran to stand between them and the newcomer. With brown hair that fell in gentle waves, blue eyes, and fair skin, she didn’t look like she just came from the decrepit looking building in front of them. 

“Who are you?” Ricktor questioned. The female, smiling, answered “You know me as Ursa. My real name is kinda hard here those who don’t know polish so Ursa is way easier. I’m the one who has been contacting you on the radios.” At that, Ricktor walked up to Laura and put a hand on her shoulder. 

“So, this is really Eden?” the girl from before asked. Ursa grinned before nodding, “While from out here it looks unusable, trust me it is not the same inside. The few of us here try our best to make this place as undetectable as possible. So, we do what we can with nature, illusions, and technology. And so far, I think we are doing great. Now, would you all like to come in? Have a bit to eat, bathe sleep?” The children agreed quickly before following the woman inside.

However as soon as the group got to the front door they heard yelling. “JIMMY! YOU SONOFABITCH!” The door swung open to reveal a tall man with claws instead of fingernails and fangs huffing, as if he had sprinted a mile to get to the door. 

Looking around at the children, he began yelling, “Where’s he hiding, huh? Can’t face me head on, just going to let children do his dirty work!”

Ursa pushed the man away from the children, “Calm down Victor. Now who’s Jimmy, and why are you this riled up over him?”  
“Jimmy- Logan, he goes by Logan now- is my little brother, and let’s just say I have unfinished business with him.” Victor says before looking at the kids again. “So where is he.”

“He isn’t going to get hurt anymore by the likes of you.” Laura said, her head bowed. Victor walked towards her, smelling James more prominently on the girl, hearing what she had said. “Not if he doesn’t show himself. So, where is he?”

Laura looked up and glared, “You won’t be able to hurt him.” Victor was starting to lose his patience. “Look kid, just tell me where the fucker is, ok.”

“It doesn’t matter, you won’t be able to hurt him, no one will.” Laura was beginning to crouch feeling the urge to fight. Suddenly Victor yanked Laura by the shirt pulling her in close. “Listen here you little shit-” he stopped abruptly, sniffing the air. She smelled of Jimmy, so much so it was ingrained into her own scent, in a way that could only mean that they were related- his daughter. But that wasn’t the only thing he smelled: blood was almost as ingrained to her as Jimmy was, but that wasn’t nearly as potent as the stench of death, To smell like that one had stay with the dead longer than 30 seconds. Then it all became clear. All anger left him, and suddenly all he felt was grief.

“Oh, kid.” As suddenly as Victor grabbed at her, he had also wrapped her in a hug. Laura didn’t know what to do, he wasn’t attacking so she could use her claws, but he wasn’t letting go either. He just clung on tighter. Suddenly she got a thought, maybe this is what it would have felt like if Daddy gave her a hug. And then she couldn’t stop herself, with a scent somewhat- not entirely- like his and this embrace she cried for the father she had just found, to lose him so suddenly. 

Victor continued to hold her as he walked in the door to Eden with Ursa and the rest of the kids walking behind him.


	2. Watch what you say

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I'm so glad you guys are enjoying this, like WOW. You guys are wonderful people. I don't deserve you. 
> 
> But anywho, this one is set around a year after the first chapter. 
> 
> Enjoy!

“You know Wolverine isn’t anything special. There are cooler superheroes.” That statement is what started it. Out of context it sounds about as harmless as a basket of newborn puppies. However, that’s out of context. In context, the child who said this is lucky to still have a throat to which to talk from.

~~Earlier~~

A new group of mutants, with the help of Victor and a few of her friends- ‘we’ve talked about this, until you’re not a time bomb waiting to explode, no missions’- were due to arrive any minute. Apparently Transgen wasn’t the only company working on mutant genetics.

So, while most around the base were hustling about, preparing for the new arrivals, Laura was in her room reading comic books.

Laura had gotten lucky, having an entire room to herself. The rest of her group had to bunk with another person. Victor says it’s because she’s too much like him, and it’s best for everyone to stay back and let those who can heal deal with it. So, with the extra space, she made sure to have every comic book imaginable in this room. Every time one of her friends goes out of the base they bring one back for her, and after she reads it, she separates them into two groups: one for others to read, the other is anything that mentions, shows, or has a picture of wolverine in it. Those nobody but her can touch. Wanna read about Zombies, Captain America, or both at the same time- there will be no qualms from her if you want to read it. 

No one can touch things of her papà. Not even Victor. The comics are all she has of him; besides the dog tags she keeps on her bedside table. They might not be real (only a quarter of it happened, and definitely not like this) but she likes to imagine her father griping about them and telling her how it actually happened.

She must have been reading longer than she thought because the next thing she knows Ricktor is knocking on her door. 

“Laura has the biggest comic book collection, if you want to read it, she’s got it. Just make sure to ask first.” Laura looked behind Ricktor to see who he was talking to and finding four boys around their age or older. Two of them looked nice enough, one didn’t really show any emotion, and the other was staring at a poster she had put up. It was obviously one of the Wolverine, but it was one that actually looked like her father. When Ricktor showed it to her, she was blown away with a bittersweet emotion. When she asked how he came across it, he said he got it custom made to what he remembered of him.  
Then it happened. “You know Wolverine isn’t anything special. There are cooler superheroes.” And while the kid was speaking, Ricktor’s eyes were getting bigger. He tried to get them out of the room but it was already too late. Laura put her feet on the ground, rose out of bed, and was creeping towards the boys, all while glaring. And the boys, stood stock still. Once she was face to face with the boy who spoke she stopped. And glared some more. Very quietly she said “Get out.” 

Suddenly her room was void of any boys. But she could still hear them as they were getting to the end of the hall, “Why was she that upset over what I said?” Ricktor responded with a sigh, “You’ll find out sooner or later, but I’m not the one to tell you that thing. You’ll have to ask Laura, or maybe Victor.” However, the boys just shuddered at the mention of him. He was just one scary man.

~~Now~~

Since killing people here would be frowned upon (not. cool!) Laura went to the training area that was set up with dummies and other various equipment. And proceeded to stab said dummies until she felt the urge stop fueling her every thought.

When she felt better, she turned around while sheathing her claws to find the same boy with a gaping mouth. As she was walking out she said, “He might not have been the greatest, but papà was special.” She didn’t look behind her, but she could imagine the look the boy was having, and she smiled.

Safe to say a while after that- with training of course- she was cleared for missions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was so fun to write (once I was able to get past the first freaking paragraph, ugh. Starting stories is always the hardest for me)
> 
> Also if the name of the bad people company is wrong i apologize, i just can't remember how to spell it.(oops) 
> 
> Just leave a comment if you have a request (or if the feels are getting to you like they are to me)
> 
> AND have a Wonderful day!


	3. Pain not just in the heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya! Man, I'm just on a roll this week! I haven't written this frequently in a LONG time(you're welcome)
> 
> Thank you to those who kudo or comment, they mean the world to me (also why im writing frequently, just sayin')
> 
> Anyways! This was requested by antaresjesi, which I managed to get most of what you wanted in one story(i'm so proud of myself you have no idea.)
> 
> So this is set in the movie, right after Logan gets out of the doctors office, and are on their way to North Dakota.

There was a storm coming in, quickly. So, they found shelter in an abandoned shack. Which was in a surprisingly good condition- no leaky ceiling, only slightly musty couch and blanket, and no animal infestation.

 

“It’s better than some of the motels I’ve been in, so that’s something.” Logan had said as he limped into the bathroom- it didn’t have running water, but it was better than going outside. Laura, not to his surprise, didn’t reply. Even though she had mostly been sitting in a car, she _hurt._ Everything felt too small, like her skin was pulling at the seams, and it was only getting worse.

 

She slowly walked to the small couch. So slow that by the time Logan got done in the bathroom, she had just gotten to it. He gave her a once over, but didn’t say anything about it.

 

“I’m getting our stuff from the car, you just-” He waved his hand over the expanse of the shack. “Yeah.” And then he left. Laura just laid on the couch, curling into a ball, and dozed.

 

After a while though, the pain in her body became intense. She woke with a gasp, curled up tighter, willing the pain to go away. Logan, who sat at the end of the couch, glanced over at her. He had been going over the files Laura had with her in her backpack, when he heard her gasp.

 

“You ok, kid?” He asked her. Laura just nodded her head. She could get through this, she can heal. Better than Logan can at the moment too. Plus she was trained to be a weapon, weapons don’t let pain slow them down.

 

Logan just stared at her for a moment before looking back towards the files in his lap. For a while the only thing that was heard was the occasional howl of the wind, and the pitter patter of the rain. He managed to get halfway through the files before a sniffle broke through his focus. Looking down towards Laura, he could see how her shoulder were slightly shaking, hear her quiet sobs, and smell the salt of her tears. Thinking it was the events of the last few days catching up to her, he let her cry it out, thinking she would appreciate whatever privacy she could get. Then she started mumbling in Spanish.

 

“Kid, I can’t understand you.”

 

She tilted her head so she could look at him, and all he saw was pain. “I’m weakling.”

 

Logan was confused. How could this child think she was weak? He saw her take down men three times her size, saw how unafraid of she is. A tad too aggressive, but the same could be said about him.

 

“Kid, you’re a lot of things, but weak,” he shakes his head, “isn’t one of them.”

 

“I cry. I weak.” She told him.

 

“Shit has been thrown at us from literally every fucking direction. Honestly, I’m surprised you haven’t cried until now. What are you crying about anyways?”

 

Laura just hugs herself, “Hurts.”

 

Logan looked at her exasperatedly, “Where? I can’t fix the problem if I don’t know what it is to begin with.”

 

“My bones, everything hurts. Legs, arms, fingers, all hurts.” To him, it sounded like growing pains, after all she is just an eight-year-old. That’s like him. With a metal skeleton. _Oh, shit._ Logan looked around but saw nothing that might help, then looked outside. There was no lightning, or thunder, just wind and rain.

 

“You wanna sit outside, the rain might make you feel better?” He asked, but was already getting up to take her outside. Just as she nodded he was bending down to pick her up. Walking towards the door, he cradled her to his chest. He never had to deal with the adamantium until he was well and truly done growing; so he couldn’t begin to imagine how it must feel for her bones to want to stretch, but the unbending metal covering them want to stay as they were.

 

As they stepped outside, the rain quickly drenched them. Logan sat them down on the front step, keeping Laura in his hold. Who seemed to be breathing a sigh of relief as she lifted her head, letting the rain wash away her tears.

 

Suddenly Logan began to speak, “Ya know, my brother set my hair on fire once.” Laura turned towards him, lifting an eyebrow. “This was right before World War II, but it happened on a day like today.” Laura just leaned into her father’s chest and let his voice, and the rain, soothe all her hurts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know how I said last chapter was one I enjoyed writing, well this one was better. :) 
> 
> Just, hugs, all the hugs and fluffy cotton candy goodness. *sighs*
> 
>  
> 
> So! If you have any requests, or tell me what else this family really needs, drop a comment on me!
> 
> AND have a Wonderful day!


	4. Pup

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY JEEBUS!  
> I LIVE!! So how is everyone? I know it has been HELLA long, but life and ADHD is a bitch. 
> 
> Anywho, I has two chapters for presents, both are actually kinda short- which is another reason I haven’t updated this(it’s hard for me to make these longer than 300 words sometimes, and I feel like you guys should get like 1,000 per chapter) 
> 
> I should have another chapter coming soon, but then it’ll be iffy on when i update this again. so FAIR WARNING.
> 
> I hope you enjoy these though! :)

Laura was growing agitated, Logan could feel it. Fuck if he knew how he knew, but he did. It was a thought that wouldn’t leave him be. Make it better. Make it better! the thought said, but he ignored it. An hour goes by and it’s still being ignored.

There’s a low rumble, not from the engine, and looks to his right. Laura’s face is scrunched up in a fitful sleep. Her head is shaking back and forth slowly, so it’s definitely not a good dream. Make it better. MAKE IT BETTER. Logan growls to himself, the thought just wouldn’t fucking leave.

Suddenly Laura quiets, and her face isn’t as tense. As she quiets, so does the thought. He continues driving and doesn’t think about the implications.

More hours go by and Laura wakes up blearily, with her stomach starting to grumble. Unfortunately the next town isn’t for another two and a half hours. There’s a niggling starting to form in the back of his mind, which is quickly forgotten.

An hour passes, with Laura becoming antsy and hungrier, and look at that- the thought has returned. Logan growls, not so quietly this time, and Laura sits up straighter. She looks to him and lets out a tiny whine. Sighing, Logan keeps one hand on the wheel while the other is reaching across for the glove box. Unlatching it, he puts his hand back as Laura looks down. In it is a few books about the car, but on top is three sticks of packaged meat sticks. 

“You can have one. And ONLY one.” She nods and for once, just does as she is told and grabs one before closing the glove box back up.

Unwrapping her food, she quickly descends upon her food. Logan growls yet again before saying, “Slow down or you’re going to choke. I’m not gonna be responsible for that shit.” 

Before he’s done speaking, Laura is doing as she’s told, again. This is...odd. Especially from what he has already seen from her. But that’s something to think on later, when there’s more time.

It’s only when she’s whining to him, pawing at him, while he’s being impaled and bleeding out that it makes sense. 

Make it better. Make pup happy.


	5. Run

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaand here’s the second chapter!
> 
> OH! I don’t think i said this in the last one but should anyone have constructive criticism, i will gladly accept it along with some prompts- with the understanding that it wont be right away- probably.
> 
> Welp that’s all, ENJOY!

As time passed on the road to Eden, Laura noted things about her father. Things like what abilities he should have, because those were abilities too. 

She thinks of Logan like an old dog- the senses not nearly as strong when they were pups, yet knowing enough about their environment to get through.

She knew he doesn’t heal well anymore, why is still a mystery to her, but it is very clear that she needs to watch him, or he’s gonna get himself killed. She knows his sense of smell is nowhere near what it was- a lot of miscommunication would have been avoided if he had it. Same could be said about his hearing, and maybe things could have turned out different with Charles.

Yet there are things about him that seem keener than the rest of him. Things he picked up from his environment that didn’t need much use of healing, hearing, or smelling.

When they stopped to rest, it was always after the sun went down, and howls from coyotes were heard. He would ask her which direction the howls came from and he would drive a minute or two in the other direction. When she asked him about his methods, he explained “Coyotes stay away from humans, but even animals do stupid things if desperate. Don’t want to leave bodies if they are.” 

When the pain came back, he seemed to always know. He might not hold her like he did that first night, but he seemed to always do something. Gave her water, which sometimes helped. If not he would give her half of his food. Which he always grumbled about, but she knew he was lying, somewhat, because his scent would give off a relaxing scent every time he did. 

He also seemed to know when her more….animalistic tendencies were about to come into play. It didn’t always show itself in stabbing things, though that might be the end result half the time, but in hunting, or the need to run. Most times, he stopped her. However, a night before Logan guessed they would find the coordinates he didn’t. He looked at her for a moment, sighed, shook his head and said “I can’t tell who you’re more related to: me or……” He trailed off before saying, “Don’t stray too far, and only make noise to let me know you’re in trouble alright? No need to get ourselves more fucked over than we already have been.” 

She took off with a nod and slight smile. It’s time like these that makes her wish she knew what he was like when he was younger, but the she reminds herself that he probably wouldn’t have changed too much. If that’s the case, she finds herself not minding too much.


End file.
